Big Brother
by smilekidxx
Summary: Blaine's always turned to his big brother Spencer,maybe now he has to let go.  doesn't really follow Spencer's CM charater that much


_Four year old Blaine walked down the dark hallway of his house. Mommy and daddy were fighting again,and he had-had a nightmare. He knocked on his big brothers door then pushed his curls out of his face-even at his young age he hated his curls._

_The bed room door open revealing Spencer."Hey little man,"Spencer bent down to Blaine's size."What's the matter?"the sixteen year old,nerd asked._

"_Mommy and daddy are yelling and I had a bad dream,"four year old Blaine explained,he sniffled then rubbed his eye with his hand that was balled into a fist. Spencer looked down at his baby brother with a sad expression on his face._

"_I'm sorry Blainey boy,"Spencer picked Blaine up,bringing him in his room._

_Spencer's room was not like other sixteen year olds. Instead of half naked girls covering his walls posters of Edison and Science fair and Spelling Bee awards cover his walls,along with some Scientific crap that seemed like a second language to young Blaine._

"_Spencey,"Blaine whispered sleepily. His brother had started to rub his back,soothing his brother._

"_Yeah Blainey?"_

"_I love you,"Blaine said before his eyes closed. Spencer smiled at his little brother then placed his head on the pillow. Spencer returned to his homework,taking glances at his brother every now and then._

Warbler practice was running slow today. It must have been the rain,Blaine thought. His phone vibrated in his pocket so he casually slipped it out and smiled when he saw his brother's name light up the screen.

'Blaine im new to this whole "texting"thing but I'm going to be in Ohio for a case so expect me.-Spencer.

Blaine chuckled and answered quickly.

'Spence your a horrible human being for just getting into texting. But I love you(i kinda have to your my brother therefore you have embarrassing baby pictures held over my head that you could send to anyone of my friends or my boyfriend)Just remember I go to Dalton now.-Blaine.

_14 year old Blaine slammed his bedroom door shut. He had-had a horrible day at school. Not only did the kids pick on him because he was gay but the teachers had also like to remind not only him but the whole school that he was Spencer Anderson's little brother. Blaine didn't hate his brother-he hated his brother for be to smart for his(and Blaine's)own good._

_His English teacher had signed him up the the 9th grade Spelling Bee. The same one that Spencer was in. His Science teacher was on his back about the Science fair and his 9th grade Spring concert was soon and he needed to crack down and start practicing the music. On top of all that he had to worry about the bullies beating the crap out of him. He hated this feeling,guilt mixed with fear and hunger since he didn't have time to eat breakfast or lunch today. He also hated that Spencer was 12 years older than him and lived in Washington and only came to Ohio when he had a case or holidays. _

Blaine walked out of Warbler practice hand-in-hand with his boyfriend,Kurt."Hopefully you'll be able to meet my brother. He's great considering he's like 30."Blaine joked,he played with Kurt's fingers as they walked.

"Do you miss him?"Kurt asked opening his and Blaine's dorm room. Blaine took his jacket off as did Kurt.

"Yeah I do."he confessed."He's like the greatest big brother ever."Blaine smiled.

"Oh Blainey boy,you flatter me."

Blaine turned around and saw his older brother leaning against his door frame.

"Spence!"Blaine's face light up as he ran toward his brother,the two siblings hugged each other tightly.

"Spencer this is Kurt,"Blaine said when he pulled put of the hug.

"I've heard a lot about you."Spencer said shaking Kurt's hand.

"Like wise."Kurt smiled.

_Blaine stuffed his music in his back pack,play rehearsals had ended five minutes ago but Blaine had to finish something up first._

"_Hey,"Thad,Blaine's then boyfriend said happily. Blaine turned around and blushed. Thad was older. 17 to Blaine's 15,he was tall,blond hair blue eyes and still in the closet considering he was the "coolest"guy in school. _

"_Hi,"Blaine said shyly. He put his back pack on and walked toward Thad when he was close enough Thad connected his lips to Blaine's. Soon the kiss deepened and Thad pushed Blaine up against the piano. _

_Thad heard footsteps and pulled away quickly he shot Blaine and apologetic smile. Eric,Thad's best friend and the biggest douche walked on the stage. Thad looked at Eric._

"_What are you doing with the school's homo?"Eric asked walking around Blaine._

"_Just had to ask him a question about the play,"Thad answered coolly._

"_I still don't understand why your joined this **faggy** play."Eric stated hurting not only Blaine but his best friend._

"_I have to go,"Blaine announced. Which was the stupidest thing he'd eve done in his life. Eric smirked._

_"No you dont,"Eric pushed Blaine back."I wanna have a little fun,"Eric's smirk grew wider."Come one Thad."Eric egged his friend on._

"_I-I can't."Thad stuttered._

"_Why the hell not?What are you?Are you queer like him?"Eric spat._

"_Why would I want to be a fag!"Thad yelled at his friend,avoiding any type of eye contact with Blaine what so ever."Why would I want to be a worthless piece of shit that can't even stand up to himself."Thad screamed at Eric. His blue eyes didn't dare look into Blaine's dark brown one's. Blaine balled his hands in to first,he was going to say something but deiced not to considering that he could get away._

_When Blaine got home he took the house phone and went up to his room. Ignoring his mother when she asked if he was going to call his girlfriend. He dialed his brother's number._

"_Spencer speaking."his brother answered sleepily._

"_S-Spence?"Blaine chocked._

_"Blainey boy?Whats wrong?"Spencer asked panicking. Blaine explained everything that had happened. Spencer knew his brother was gay probably before Blaine,himself new because Spencer was some type of Jedi. _

"_Blaine listen and listen good. One day you are going to meet a boy that loves you for you. A boy who isn't in the closet and who's out and proud. That boy is going to love you and hopefully you love him back. Don't you think for a minute,Blaine that you don't deserve love. Because you do. You have so much love in you and it kills me hearing about this. It's taking all my willpower not to come to Ohio with Derek and murder this boy."_

_Blaine smiled he sniffled,then wiped the tears away._

"_Spencer your an amazing big brother."_

"_And your an amazing little brother."_

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine at the coffee shop. He watched the two brother interact with one another. Kurt though Blaine was a genius but after talking to Spencer Kurt knew who the real genius in the family was-from his photographic memory to his high IQ Spencer was clearly the smarter of the two brothers.

"Where's Derek?"Blaine asked sipping his coffee.

"He's looking for the bad guy,"Spencer mixed sugar into his coffee. He often talked to Blaine as if he was still five."Hotch gave me a few hours off so I could come as you guys would call it 'chill',"Spencer sipped his coffee testing to see if there was enough sugar.

So Spencer's gay too?Kurt thought. No wonder why Blaine is so proud and confident. 20 minutes later,Spencer had left. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Who's Derek?"Kurt asked,he took a bite of a cookie that Blaine had bought.

"Derek's my brothers partner."Blaine dunk his cookie in his cookie.

"Spencer's gay,too."Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine laughed."No Spencer isn't gay. He works for the BAU and Derek Morgan is his partner well one of many."Blaine explained to an bright red Kurt."Aww babe,no need to be embarrassed. I should have worded it better."

Kurt looked down his cheeks still a little flushed,he looked back up at Blaine with a smile on his face."Lets go for a walk,"Kurt got up and stood by his chair waiting for Blaine.

The boyfriends walked out of the coffee shop and to Dalton's track. It was right across the street from the coffee shop. Each boy had a cup in one hand their other hand in each other's.

"You know I love you right?"Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You know I love you back,right?"Blaine smirked. Kurt took his head off Blaine's shoulder and laughed."I love you. I love you. I love you,"Kurt repeated over and over in a singing tone of voice. He liked to tell Blaine he loved him.

_**One day you are going to meet a boy that loves you for you.**_

Spencer's word echoed in Blaine's mind as him and Kurt walked around the track. At some point Kurt thought it would be fun to try and jump over a hurtle. He fell and Blaine tried to hide his laughter but failed,he helped his boyfriend up.

"Shut up,"Kurt whined playfully.

"I'm not saying anything."Blaine smirked. Kurt just stuck his tongue out. Blaine lead Kurt to the bleachers,the boys sat down Blaine playing with Kurt's fingers.

_Twelve year old Blaine walked into his house after his date with Lucy Hems. It was horrible. Sure Lucy was nice and I guess you could say pretty. But he didn't like her. She just wasn't as his mother would say 'the one.' _

"_So how was it?"His mother asked excitingly._

"_It was okay,"Blaine mumbled._

"_Just okay?"his father asked looking up from his newspaper._

"_Yeah. Where's Spence?"He asked. _

"_His room." said quietly."I'm gonna go call Mrs. Hems."_

_Blaine stormed up to his brother's room. Thankfully it was Summer Vacation and Spencer could take a week off of work to come to Ohio. Blaine knew that what ever he was feeling Spencer would know what it was because it's Spencer,his big brother. The guy who's been in his shoes. On a date your parents set up for you because the other person's parents are just as rich. He didn't bother to knock on Spencer's door. What was the worst he could be doing?Reading Hamlet?Or watching Indian Jones?(Spencer's guilty pleasure. )_

"_Spencer, I need to talk to you now."Blaine demanded stomping his foot and crossing his arms._

_Spencer looked over the book he was reading 'Hamlet'."How'd your date go Blainey boy?"_

_Blaine jumped up on Spencer's bed and crossed his legs."It was horrible!"Blaine practically yelled at his 24 year old brother."Why'd mom and dad set me up on a date?I'm only twelve."Blaine frowned.  
_

"_Mom and dad did the same thing to me. All the girls had no idea what I was saying and just nodded. Half of them left before the salad got to us."Spencer remembered._

_"Why do mom and dad want us to date?"Blaine asked playing with one of Spencer's pillows._

"_Because they want us to fall in love with a rich woman,so theres more money for both families."Spencer sat up and crossed his legs like his brother._

"_She kissed me,"Blaine said quietly. Spencer lifted his eye brow up waiting for Blaine to continue. "Her lips tasted like grapes and when we pulled away I spit."Blaine paused then looked up at Spencer."I don't like grapes."he pushed his curls away from his eyes."Plus it felt wrong."he added._

"_Blaine can I ask you a question?"Spencer watched Blaine nod."Now don't get mad at me. But are you gay?"he asked._

_Blaine stared at Spencer confused."Happy?Yeah im happy."he answered._

_So innocent,Spencer thought._

"_Blaine do you like other boys like I like girls?"Spencer asked hoping that this time Blaine would get it._

_Blaine turned pale."I-I think so. I mean Lucy's pretty but William in my class is really cute,"Blaine smiled toward the end."He lets me sit with him at lunch and we share cookies."_

_Spencer smiled,he had a feeling his theater loving brother was gay. _

"_I don't want to tell you to hide who you are but please listen to me when I say this. Do not tell mom and dad."Spencer stressed."Go on the dates with the girls and when your older,you can tell them."_

"_Is there something wrong with being gay?"Blaine asked with tears in his eyes. Spencer pulled his little brother on his lap and kissed the top of his head._

"_There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay."_

"It's getting cold,"Kurt mumbled he rubbed his cheek against Blaine's shoulder like a tired toddler.

"Your also tired."Blaine told him. Kurt nodded."Very tired."Kurt added.

The boys went back to the coffee shop,got in Blaine's car and went back to Dalton.

They went into Blaine's room,luckily his room mate went home for the weekend so Kurt and Blaine had the room to themselves. Blaine handed Kurt a pair of gray sweat pants and a blue shirt that said 'Warblers' in red writing. Blaine got himself plaid pajama pants and his Harry Potter shirt. Both changed and then snuggled up on Blaine's bed with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince playing in the background

Blaine played with his boyfriends hair,he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Mhm,"Kurt hummed. Blaine laughed lightly and squeezed Kurt tighter.

"Goodnight,"Kurt muttered sleepily.

"Goodnight,"Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head,before he to feel right to sleep.

"_I'm your son!"Blaine yelled while his suite cases were being thrown onto the front lawn."You can't just kick me out!"he screamed. He now understood why Spencer had told him years ago not to tell their parents that he's gay. If they were kicking him out of the house at 17 imagine what they would have done when he was 12._

"_I will not have a gay son!"His father spat._

"_Then you don't have a son!"Blaine yelled. The neighbors started to look outside their windows or come out of their houses,noise from the normally quite Anderson house was weird._

"_Until you can me normal you are not welcome in my house!"His father yelled._

"_Then it looks like I'm never coming back!"Blaine hissed blinking back tears._

"_Why would you choose some queer over your family?"His father yelled._

"_Because I'm queer. We're queer together. We queer kiss and we have queer sex!"Blaine felt his fathers hand hit his cheek but he kept on talking."I love him. I would choose him over you any day. Because you are not my family. Two so called parents that can't accept the fact that their son is gay are not my parents. Your not my family. Spencer's my family. Wes is my family. David's my family. And Kurt and his parents and brother are my family."Blaine spat. He held his cheek. He turned on his heels and picked up his suite cases he put them in his car. After he had everything he drove away._

_Blaine pulled into a vaccinate parking lot and dialed his brother's number._

"_Spencer."Blaine's voice was shaky._

"_Yeah Blainey boy?"Spencer used his brother nickname._

"_I-I told mom and dad."Blaine chocked."They kicked me out. I don't know what to do."Blaine started to cry._

_Spencer desperately wanted to just get on a plane right now just to go comfort his heart broken brother. But he knew he couldn't. He knew that Blaine had Kurt. Blaine didn't need him anymore and he had to let go. Blaine needed to turn to Kurt now. Not his big brother. As much as it pained Spencer to even think Blaine really doesn't need him anymore he knows deep down that it's true. He might still call him when he's upset and needs help. But this is what Kurt's for now. To be Blaine's shoulder to cry on. Not Spencer. _

"_Maybe-Maybe you should talk to Kurt about this."Spencer suggested. Blaine sniffled._

"_Maybe I should."Blaine sniffled again."Love you,Spence." _

"_I love you,too,B-Blaine."for the first time in years or maybe ever he had called Blaine by his name not Blainey boy. He was learning slowly that his brother was growing up._

The next morning Blaine woke up feeling his arms empty. Kurt was no where in sight and he started to panic,until he heard the water running.

Blaine picked up his phone and sent a single text to Spencer.

"Spencer your an amazing big brother.-_Blainey boy._"


End file.
